Hidden and Disguise
by Sweetlycute
Summary: Captured in the middle of a fight, the PowerPuff Girls Z and their new friend are now trapped by the RowdyRuff Boys and their new friend who just happen to be vampires. And on top of that, five other guys want them as their own. Well if life couldn't suck more. "You don't own me!" I'm not dead nor is this story.
1. Wait What!

Captured in the middle of a fight, the PowerPuff Girls Z and their new friend are now trapped by the RowdyRuff Boys and their new friend who just happen to be vampires. And on top of that, five other guys want them as their own. Well if life couldn't suck more.

"You don't own me!"

* * *

 **Me: Hello everyone! ^_^ this is my first fanfic [re-done] (Yay!)**

 **Kaoru: Who would have guess-_-**

 **Miyako: Oh lighten up Kaoru, it is her first.**

 **Me: Plus there's a nice difference (Takes a second to realize) WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!**

 **Miyako: I don't think we were invited yet^_^||**

 **Both: She doesn't own us.**

 **Kaoru: We better run**

 **Me: GET BACK HERE**

 **Miyako: Enjoy∩_∩**

* * *

 ** _Wait What!_**

"C'mon! Keep going!"

"But how?! They're gaining fast!"

"Just keep running! It's not like we can fly right?!"

"Yeah, but to where! I feel cornered!"

"I know. Me too. But we need to hurry!"

I bet you're wondering what's going on huh. Well me and my four best friends are running from five psychotic boys. Though I might be getting ahead of myself. This all started six months ago while we were at school.

* * *

 _ **Momoko's P.O.V: (six months ago)**_

My name is Momoko Akatsutsumi. My friends are Miyako Gotokuji, Kaoru Matsubara, Murasaki Akemi, and our American friend Amari Jackson.

I'm wearing a pink cardigan over a white shirt with different ranges of pink hearts on it. Along with my favorite high-low skirt with blossoms dancing on them (not literally). Plus, I'm wearing my hot pink ballet flats to complement the skirt. Yeah, I was feeling pinkish today.

Miyako is wearing a baby blue dress that comes mid-thigh and matching sandals. She has her hair in her normal ringlets with little blue bows holding them.

Kaoru is wearing her regular shorts. Also, a black tee with a lime green star on it over a white shirt and her green jacket that says "Shut up losers" in yellow. She's wearing some Jordans and her all too famous hat.

Murasaki is wearing a lavender high-low top With a purple plaid skirt. Not to mention a pair of bunny earrings and shoes.

And Amari is wearing a blue shirt that says "Lord is my Savior" and like Kaoru, she too has on shorts only hers are jeans. Added with a yellow jacket wrapped around her waist. And finally, her gold locket that I'm very curious about.

We were all doing our work, well actually Kaoru fell asleep. But it didn't matter cuz it wasn't like we were paying attention either. I looked at the clock and noticed we had half an hour left in class. With that, I turned to the window for no reason just to think.

I heard Amari tapping her fingers to a song she likes to sing. I believe it's called _Better Together_ by Fifth Harmony.

Miyako was looking at fashion magazines.

Looks like today's going to be a quiet day.

* * *

 _ **Amari's Pov:**_

As soon as the bell rang, I packed my backpack and ran for my locker. The girls already know that before I can do anything I need to get rid of any unwanted weight.

Once I was at my locker and put in my combination, I put away my math work- always finish that early-, useless papers, and my blanket- these classes are FREEZING. Now finished, I ran to the front of the school to meet up with the others.

When I noticed I was at the front gate, I popped in my earbuds to listen to my fave song Trust A Try by Janet Jackson and as the bridge came, I saw Miyako and Murasaki walking over. "Hi girls!" I announced as I ran to them.

"Hi Amari. Are Momoko and Kaoru still in class?" Miyako asked sweetly.

"No. I saw them walking towards the bathroom. Said they needed to deal with something important. Why?"

"I haven't seen them since class and they've been gone for five minutes," Miyako stated worriedly.

Murasaki, on the other hand, exploited the two like they're lesbians. She said, "Aw, don't worry about a thing Miya. They might just be having a little session there."

"Don't say that! *Murycho*, I can't believe you would say that!" I yell out in complete anger. Suddenly, a thought entered my own twisted mind. I had to chuckle at the thought. So much that I spoke laughing, "If anything, Himeko found them and made it a threesome."

Murasaki and I fell to the ground clutching our stomachs while Miyako stood there bewildered. I know she knows what we meant, but the look made me rethink what it was I said.

As soon as I stop laughing, so did Muri. With that, we all slowly turned to the school and made a run for it. All we could do was hope our suspicions were wrong.

5 minutes later

Once we found Momoko she told us that Himeko called Kaoru the one thing you NEVER call her. She called Kaoru a slutty whore! Though we all know she's the real one.

After breaking the fight, we managed to get Kaoru out of the school. So right now we're three blocks from there and trying to catch our breath.

After catching our breath I was the only one to ask, "Kaoru. Please tell us WHY YOU DECIDED TO LISTEN TO HIMEKO?!" I was livid. I told her before, don't fight unless to protect the ones you love. Thinking about harming someone because of personal vendettas is okay, but physically. Gosh, she needs help.

"Funny you should ask cuz she said that about you, not me." Kaoru pointed out. And not a second went by that I didn't already have the urge to eradicate Himeko myself.

"Hey, how about we go to the mall to get our minds off this matter," Momoko said, but all Kaoru and I did was groan.

"You two sure you're not long lost cousins?"

"Murasaki we promise you we aren't. Now let's go." I told her joking but truthfully. I mean I'm black and no one in my family has a trace of Japanese in them that I know of.

"So are we going or not guys?" Miyako asked, but sadly it was ruined when we heard beeping, well at least not for Kaoru and I.

We ran into a nearby alley so we could transform "You girls ready?" Momoko asked and we all nodded.

 **HYPER BLOSSOM**

 **ROLLING BUBBLES**

 **POWERED BUTTERCUP**

 **BOUNCING BUNNY**

 _ **POWERPUFF GIRLS Z**_

"Ok, your turn Amari." They all said to me.

I couldn't help giggling at them and began my transformation. I'm not a PowerPuff Girl as most might I'm a fairy, but I do help the girls out whenever it's needed.

Ending my transformation, I wore a blood red and black strapless dress that splits up my right leg. Along with heels that look like dead tree branches going up. Finally, my wings look like that of a butterfly with black swirls and an hourglass at the end of each. I may seem like an ordinary fairy, but alas I am not. I'm a Demonic Time Fairy.

"Alright. I'm set."

"So who is it today leader girl?" Kaoru asked readily.

"That's weird. It's the Rowdyruff Boys, but they've been gone for five years. What are they doing back?" Blossom questioned.

"Who cares. We got butts to kick. Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bunny said eagerly. But who could blame her it's five against four.

* * *

 _ **Bubbles' P.O.V:**_

Five minutes after we flew off, I noticed Angel flying a bit slower than usual. I decided to fly back to see what was going on. ''Hey Angel. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Bubbs. C'mon, let's catch up with the girls." She reassured, but I know something's wrong.

When we landed in Downtown, the five of us split up to search for them. I could find not one. I turned a corner by a flower shop with beautiful sunflowers sitting in the window.

The moment I got around, I saw a figure standing by an alleyway. Guessing it was one of the Ruffs, I ran towards him/her.

The second I get to the alley, I find the figure gone. Or at least, that's what I thought before I turned around.

"Excuse me, but I must be going. I need to catch a few boys and take them in for questioning." As much of an excuse that was, I did tell the truth.

"And why is that? What have these boys done?" the man asks. His voice was deep, moving. Like the ocean. I couldn't see much of him as the building covers most of the sunlight.

"Nothing really. Just stole some items is all."

"Do you think there's a reason as to why they did this?" That was a stupid question. I already said we were going to interrogate them.

I looked at the man suspiciously, "Why do you say that?"

"No reason. I was just going to put in my two cents and say they're doing it for attention. Whether from a small group or an entire city. Ya know?"

Something doesn't seem right. "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "Finally. The one question I was waiting for." He looked around for some reason. Next thing I know, he leans into my ear and whispers, " So you really don't remember me? Because I remember you Bubbles or would it be better if I called you Miyako."

How does he..? I'm glad confusion is etched into my face because the surprise would have shone brightly. I pushed him away and questioned, "Who is this Miyako person? Is she pretty? Her name sounds like it."

"I would hope so. And her appearance isn't what makes her beautiful- it's her personality. Heh. If she were cursed to be the ugliest being alive, I'd still love her." What a sweet-talker...I think I'm blushing. He leaned back into my face. "I know it's you, Miya. I can tell easily no matter what."

"I already told you, I know not of this Miyako person, but if I was her, tell me, how do you know?"

"That's easy. One: I see you every day." Stalker much. "Two: Because I love you." _Creepy lovesick Stalker._ "And three: Because I'm Boomer. Your counterpart." That did it. It can't be. NO! NO! NO! This has to be a lie. A LIE!

Boomer then grabbed me by the waist, pulling me up to closer see his face, "It's not Miya-chan. I promise."

I felt a finger trace my neck, sending me into a slight trance. I could still move my body and speak, but at the same time, I see Boomer in a new light. A feeling that has me wanting to go with him.

"Miyako?" His voice became seductive, more ocean like; still tracing my neck.

"Yes?" My voice, it softens to almost a whisper.

"Will you come with me?"

I only gave a nod. _I need to stop. I can't lose it_.

"Will you let me kiss you?" Too much.

"Yes." Boomer leaned in on my neck and kissed it gently. I nearly went weak in the knees. Not even five seconds in do I feel a sharp pain in my neck. A blissful, heavenly pain.

"Get away from her!" I heard someone yell. A bright light hit the Ruff holding me causing him to almost drop me. Once he knew I was safe, he turned around and attacked the person.

I couldn't tell who it was. All I knew was that I wanted Boomer back now. I need to get to him, but my legs practically feel like steel.

I sat there until Boomer left. I was upset at first, but I soon gained control of my body and mind.

I noticed the person fighting Boomer was Kaoru and when she got to me, she helped me up and said we had to go to the lab asap.

Sadly, once we got there, I collapsed on the floor.

* * *

 _ **Bunny's Pov:**_

After the five of us split, I took Uptown to see if I could find anybody that might send me in the direction of one of the Ruffs. I was turning up with nothing until someone was laying down in the middle of the park.

I walked up to them to see if he has seen a Ruff or not. Getting closer, I notice he has on a lot of purple… Odd, but then again I do too. "Excuse me, sir, is it alright if I ask you a couple of question?" I yell as I keep walking.

When he heard my voice, he got up and walked over to me. A grin was plastered on his face. It was foreboding, one that could make a girl swoon at the sight. I didn't because there's a sinister reason why it was on his face towards me.

I started backing away slowly, not letting him out of my sight. Finally, when I felt a good distance to run, I turned and ran. I had no plans on turning back, just wanted to make sure he was nowhere near me so I can get back to my task.

I stopped in front of a liquor store, out of breath for the second time... _WHY DIDN'T I FUCKING FLY?_! Too late now. I should probably get some water then.

As I was walking in, a hand stopped the door and me from moving.

"Where ya' goin' beautiful?"

I turned to see it was the man from the park, but… He looks familiar.

"I should hope so baby. You are my girl." That voice. I know it from somewhere, right? "Muri. That hurts. How could you forget your favorite person in the world?"

"I haven't and you're far from them," I said in a deadpan tone.

"If that's so," he spoke seductively, stalking towards me, "then who am I to you."

I was scared. This guy isn't letting up. Wait, he called me 'Muri' a second ago. But I'm Bunny right now. How would he-

"Muri, I called you that because that's your name and I know because I know you. I have for quite a while now." _This guy's been stalking me! But, how! Why!_ "Because I love you and I needed to make sure no one else had their hands on you."

I suddenly hit a wall, cornered with no way out. I already know who he is now and I'm officially terrified. When did all this change happen?

He started leaning into my face. I felt his lips on my cheek, traveling down my neck. His kisses were almost calming, serene maybe.

"Muri?" Something about how he said my name now didn't make me tense up like before. In fact, I feel as though I'm succumbing to it- _Heavenly._

"Muri?" he asked again.

"Yes?" my voice. It mellowed

"Will you be mine? Now and forever?"

I giggled at the question. **_GIGGLED._** What the heck is wrong with me? "Nothing silly. Now, will you answer my question?"

I giggled again, "Of course Blitz."

His face lit up at the sound of his name. The smile that crept upon it was nothing more than a Cheshire look-a-like, but also… _Sexy._ "So someone does remember my name and you have a gorgeous smile yourself. I could die a thousand times knowing I'll get to look at that smile every day." Why is he acting like a charmer? "Because you're my Snow White." His eyes somehow trailed back to my neck after he said that and his notion had me turn my head inviting him for an attack.

He leaned back for my neck, kissing it rougher than before. I was in a world of bliss until I felt a sharp pain where Blitz was kissing me. Something clicked at that moment and I kicked him where the sun don't shine. And to make sure he was down, I roundhoused him in the back, this time flying to the lab.

* * *

 _ **Blossom:**_

I took the way towards the candy shop to see if Sakurako was okay and if she could tell me if there were any strange happenings going on around the area.

As I approached her store, I saw she was talking to someone until her finger was directed towards me. No, not as to give direction because the guy she was talking to looked me dead in the eyes along with hers.

I decided to walk up instead and see what was going on. "Hi Sakurako. Who's this?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound suspicious.

"Hi Blossom. This man was looking for you. Sorry, I don't know his name, but he said you'd know when the two of you met." Really? I eyed the man for a second. He had bright dark red hair, a black and red T and dark blue jeans on.

That red hair… looks familiar. I finally came eye to eye with bright brown eyes… Wait, no. They're red. Shiiii- He reached a hand out to me, but before he could, I bolted.

 _It can't be. It just can't. How is it that Brick looks much more menacing? I expected him to be older, noticed like thirteen, but not Sixteen!_

In the middle of my thoughts, I didn't notice the footsteps behind me until I was nearly tackled to the ground. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard the person say. Please don't let it be who I think it is. I managed to break out of the hold and turned around to see who said that. Why does the world hate me? Brick stood there smugly. "So beautiful, are you going to tell me why you ran off?"

He's playing around. That much is evident. Instead of answering his question, I calmed down, straightened up, and asked, "Why don't you tell me why you're here and three years older than you should be." Brick thought carefully upon my question, I could tell.

"Me and my brothers are looking for something. Pretty important too." Uh huh. Sure.

"And if I may ask, what is it?" He won't get away that easily. Whatever he wants, he won't get it.

Brick chuckled. A smirk crawled its way up his face as he spoke. "It's nothing BowBrain. Just something we should've had with us years ago."

"I believe you, but see, I also don't. Elaborate for me."

Brick now looked irritated. "Fine, but follow me." He walked off and I slowly tagged along. He turned into an alleyway… odd?

I turned in five seconds after him just to find him gone. Now, where'd he run off to? As soon as I was getting ready to leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey babe," a voice whispered in my ear- Brick, "Were you about to run off on me?" His voice became husky just now- alluring even.

"Brick, let me go. You're acting crazy"

"Says the one who's been following a monster on her own free will." his voice dropped lower as he continued to mumble in my ear. I soon felt one of his hand rub up and down my arm while a finger traced circles on my neck. I was starting to lose control and succumb to whatever power he has.

The more he rubbed, the more entranced I felt. And it didn't help when he began whispering again. "Do you feel better now Blossom?" I nodded. I did feel relaxed, so relaxed that calm no longer belongs in the dictionary. How is he doing this? "Blossom?"

When he said my name, my mouth gained a mind of its own, "Yes?" My voice was in a near whisper, breathy really.

That smirk was back- _Sexy._ "I'm glad you think so. Tell me, how would you like to be with me from now on? Until the end of time?" I didn't answer. Why should I? He's always been arrogant… at least from what I can remember.

Sadly, my lips had a mind of their own, "I would love to. Wherever you are is where I want to be." _I'm doomed._

Brick let off a- dare I say- genuine smile. Even happily replying, "Great. Then let me see your arm." I gave him my arm. _I GAVE HIM MY ARM!_ I must be nothing more than a sludge puddle to him.

As he took my arm in his hand and brought the appendage up to his mouth, my sanity started to come back. Sadly I didn't fully attain it until after Brick bit me. God, it hurts.

"Brick. Please let me go. It hurts." I cried.

Once he heard, fear and bewilderment were plastered all over his face. What's his deal? That didn't matter now. I took this chance of confusion and flew back to the lab. _Someone should know what's going on._

* * *

 _ **Angel:**_

Ever since we flew here, I've had this sick feeling. Almost like we weren't dealing with our usual creeps. As if there was another reason why the boys came back to fight.

If I remember correctly, after the last time they came back to defeat the girls was when I first joined. Weaklings. Those boys could fight an ant and lose. If anything, Butch and Blitz had a real chance against me if they worked together… But then again, I can see the future.

Back to the task at hand. Where are those brats hanging out at? They're not at the arcade, drug store, or-

I stopped where I was. A familiar presence washed over me turning my brain off. I could think of anything but that as a sudden want drew me towards the edge of town.

The need grew stronger the closer I got to the woods. My pace picked up even more as well and a smile crept up on my face. Need to hurry. Need to hurry.

When I got to the forest, I hovered above to see if I could find where the presence was coming from. Once I figure I wouldn't find it like this, I dived into the depths of the thick trees.

 _North._

I flew in that direction unknown to what I was heading for. All I knew was I needed to satisfy the aching pain to be there. I flew faster. A mile a nanosecond in fact. Where is it?!

I felt the presence from my left, almost below me. _Found you~._

I declined to the ground and walked over towards the object or person. "I know you're there," I shouted out to someone or no one. "Come out and make things easy for yourself."

I kept walking around to see if I could find it or not, that is, until a pair of hands wrapped themselves around me. I leaned into the touch as they whispered in my ear, "Good. 'Cuz I was tired of hiding." I giggled. The voice was husky and deep and- I know that voice. It can't be him. Please don't let it be him.

I broke away from the grasp, turning to see the face of the person who held me. My eyes widened as I took in their features.

Brown hair and eyes that could kill a girl with one look. A large button nose and extremely kissable lips. His arms are ripped, but not like a body builder. _Uhn, I missed him so much. Why did I leave again?_

I shook my head, waking up from the stupid daydream. I need to know why he's here.

"How did you find me?" I turned this 'meet' into an interrogation. "And why are you here?"

His gaze never left mine. That beautiful glare that always left me- I'm losing it again!

"Baby," he said reaching out for my arm, "I came here to make things right. I honestly don't know what I did to drive you away, but I wouldn't dare bring any harm to the gorgeous spirit you are."

This has to be a joke. "I won't fall for your flattery," I spoke coldly. "Now tell me how you found me," I demanded.

A snarl like grin appeared on his face. I felt my heart beats pick up- more than it should. He sauntered back to me, grabbed my waist, and pulled my ear to his mouth. "Now don't tell me your heart didn't race just now or five weeks ago."

It did and I will never forget that day. Out of nowhere, I was as happy as Miyako, if not more. Nothing could bring my day down. Not even Himeko. Even just now, flying here or how his touch affected me. I looked back, hoping this will be the last time I ever have to see his face. "What do you want, Chad?"

"I'm touched. You remember my name." The smile turns malicious but had a playful tone within. "Now to answer your question before you start rampaging," looks like someone knows me too well, "I'm here because there's something missing in my heart."

 _Me._ He won't get a hair from me. I hope he liked touching me because I won't allow that. I pushed away from him and put some distance between us. Looking back, I pointed away from Townsville and ordered in a deadpanned and monotonous tone, "Leave. Now."

His face darken a little when he heard me. "And leave the one person I flew all over the world to find. Fighting against your family and racing with the things trying to take you away from me," he growled and his voice grew with each passing word.

I lost my voice at the tone, only able to whisper, "Chad. You're scaring me. What happened that turned you, 'cuz- ha ha. Yeah, this is funny we can laugh it off later and go our separate ways. Ya' know?"

A chuckle erupted deep from his throat, except this time, it was dark and forbidding. He reached back for me and grabbed my arm before I could react. "Good. That'll make things a whole lot easier."

Make what easier? The smirk grew even more as he pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I tried fighting, but it was all for naught- I caved in. I love him too much. I need to- "Mmm." I moaned. Oh gosh. Someone, please kill me now.

"I find it funny that you think you don't love me when your actions say otherwise." That mouth of his will be ripped off if he doesn't stop smiling. "I'll show you what happens to male vampires who've been separated from their mates."

"Chad will you just bite me already." I wined. I WINED?! What is this boy do- "Ahh." Just forget that I have a life too and neck me why don't cha?

He started filling me up a little and I couldn't defend myself. I felt his fangs scrape across my neck before he bit in without mercy. That one bite put me on cloud nine, I couldn't think. No one existed but the two of us and I wouldn't have it any other way. When he stopped sucking my blood on my neck, he went for my mark- the first bite he left on my skin. It was on my right calf- long story. Just a touch from his breath sends me flying.

After Five minutes of him teasing me and me standing there like a thick log not melting from acid, he bit deep into me. I wanted to drop right there, nevertheless, I stood strong.

"Chad~" I couldn't think straight anymore. I just want to be with him forever.

"Mari?" I looked down to see Chad starting to rise.

"Yeah~"

"Will you come back with me to the U.S.? I don't know what I'd do without you. I've gone crazy baby, I almost killed someone just because they wanted to know if I was alright. I've destroyed public property not knowing where you were," he began begging. "Please come home, back to Arizona with me."

A-Arizona? My entire being came to. I looked back at him and knew he was serious, but I had no plans on going back to that desert trap. "No," I voiced the best I could. "I won't go back. I refuse."

"You, what?"

"I know you heard me. Chad, look," I said quietly, trying to get his attention, "I won't go back. The reason I left was to save the ones I love. I'm staying and you can't change my mind."

Before he could say another word, I flew off crying.

* * *

 _ **Buttercup:**_

I was heading for the skate park seeing if they decided to go there. Knowing Butch, he'd probably convince them to stop there and play around.

When the park came into view, I began my descent and saw someone performing tricks on the concrete. Black hair and they wore a ton of green. Butch.

"Okay Butch, where are your brothers?"

He stopped, turned around, acknowledging me, before a smirk spread across his face. Butch got off his board and walked my way. As I got ready for a fight, I noticed something different about him. Almost as if he was waiting for me, that he knew I was coming here.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't t the strongest Puff. How's it going Buttercup?" I was brought out of my thoughts at his voice. I still have a bad vibe from him."If you want to know where my brothers are, let's say their hands are full with your friends."

At least he answered my question. _I should call Angel._ "Don't bother getting the fairy, her hands are tied too."

"Alright. Then I guess it's just you and me," I growled, getting my hammer out, "What are you after?"

He looked at me oddly, quizzing my features mostly likely. " You've grown," he said nonchalantly. He crept towards me and mumbled, " You've grown a lot."

"Answer my question."

He looked up, that dazed grin still present "I did. You just can't read between the lines." What's that supposed to mean?

God, he's an idiot. "Speak English why don't ya? I don't have all day to be playing mind games with you."

He looked irritated. Butch grabbed my arm, pulled me close and took my lips into his. I was stunned, probably unresponsive for five minutes- How could I? He waltzed in and kissed me when we just met up again. I only know this because of the look he gave me once he broke away. Butch being Butch pulled me back for another. This time I kissed back. He tasted like mint. Oh wow, it's addicting.

Wait a second… I ain't finna fall fo' his antics! I shoved Butch as far from me as possible. I spat at the pavement disgusted at both him and myself. The moment I finished, I turned to glare him down- his posture didn't change.

"What the hell, Butch, was that for? " I growled with a hidden hiss on his name. Butch said nothing, just sashayed back to me. I was becoming impatient. "Well? "

Butch yanked my arm towards him, embracing and enclosing me. I fought as best as possible, but it was feeble plus I was barely making progress- I'm trapped.

His face approached mine in a matter of seconds. Those fly traps coupled mine and I was lost again. _How the hell is he doing this?_ "Buttercup?" I heard Butch say, breaking my thoughts. I looked up to see his eyes clouded with something, but I was too far out of it to tell. "Buttercup, are you okay with being my girl?" I don't know why, but something in me screamed to stay with him. I gave a hearty nod and he went back to sucking my face- this time filling me up.

Oh God, I hope he doesn't take this furth- "Mhmmhm." _What? The actual_ fu _\- no. Just...fuck my life._ "Butch~" I moaned into our liplock. _Ok, **now** fuck my life._

He smirked as he pulled away, causing me to whimper slightly. _SLIGHTLY!_

Butch chuckled at my reaction and said, "You're too cute." With that, he kissed my neck, trailing down to my chest. Magical lips. Just- ah God I'm on a high with his every touch.

I felt him scrape his teeth across my right boob before biting in. Thankfully, after a good several seconds, I got my control back and kneed him where the sun don't shine, earning a small groan from his mouth when I made contact.

Now down and unable to see me, I took to the sky trying to get back to the lab… and I would be there by now if I didn't notice Bubbles getting attacked herself.

The moment I touched the ground, I sprinted to the alleyway and screamed, "Get away from her!"

I use my hammer to attack it instantly. The figure nearly dropped her, stopped, turned towards me, and gave me an irritated, disgusted look. He left Bubbs where she stood and came after me.

He the ran towards me and that's when I realized the person was Boomer.

We fought for a near ten minutes- one blow led to another, mainly me- before I knocked him on his ass. Boomer looked up at me even more crossed than earlier before he ran off somewhere.

I then put my attention back on Bubbles as I tried to help her up. She seemed out of it until I touched her arm as if she was about to cry. I told her that we needed to get to the lab soon and we were off with her arm wrapped around my neck.

The moment the two of us got through the front doors, Bubbles collapsed, this leaving me to carry her to the couch in the living room. Once Bubbles was settled I called for Professor several times till I passed out.

* * *

 _ **No POV:**_

The RowdyRuff Boys met back at the old shack where they were born- Mojo's house. They stood in the middle of the street for the longest, only staring at each other seriously.

"So you guys found your girls yet?" Brick asked in a steadfast tone. The others only grinned in response. "Great. Now, where's the guy who sent us that message?"

"Over here." The four of them searched the area. When Blitz pointed upward, the others followed to see a man sitting on top of the house. "Sorry boys," he said hopping down from the roof, "I couldn't get her to come home with me. She's bent on staying here."

The Ruffs were skeptical. Boomer stood ground first, "How can we trust you?"

The stranger laughed, "You can't. Although, you can trust that I'll take Angel off your hands while you get those Puffs."He knew they weren't buying, so he continued, " In other words, me and my demon angel will leave Japan and never step foot here ever again."

The Ruffs looked amongst each other and burst into a laughing fit.

"That's rich man," Butch ended his chortle with," Seriously, did you think we'd but that? You do know that she could just stop time where you stand-"

"Her magic doesn't work on me."

The boys were shocked at the news. If they weren't so fixated on getting the Puffs the way they are now, he would have been a perfect asset to their team. Especially since the day they first faced Angel. That day haunts them even now. That's the only reason why they agreed to let him 'kidnap' her- ridding themselves of the worst demon alive since Him.

Blitz awoke primary to his brothers from their shared daydream, curious as to how this is possible as everything is elected by time- voluntary or not. "How can we truly believe you? Time touches everything."

His brothers heard the question and instantly felt the same, looking up for an answer.

The boy walked closer smirking, showing his teeth to the whole world. The Ruffs looked disbelieving, he had fangs. Their expressions made him chortle as he told them, "She's my mate. That, and she has given me enough of her blood to not be affected."

Brick, now really not believing a word, questioned everything about him. Turns out, his name is Chad and he knows about their mother, not by name, but as if they were old friends. He even had a plan to get the girls without any collateral damage and for their parents- or the city for that matter- to never know.

Of course with this news, the boys were curious as to how that would be achievable, albeit, there was a deal that needed to be made first. "Boys. In order for me to help you with the loves of your lives, I need to talk with your mother first. So if you all would be so kind, let's get this show on the road."

"No."

With that one word, everyone looked towards Butch to understand his reasons for saying such. "Why should we take you to her even if you say you've known her for so long?"

Chad gave Butch a raw look that said I know more about her than you would in a lifetime.

"Butch," someone said. The two turned to see Brick tired of the one-sided bickering. "Look," he said, facing Chad, "we'll take you there, but only because she might kill us if we told her someone wanted to talk to her and we ignored the request."

This struck Butch with an unknown fear that only his brothers understand. Especially when he fearfully said, "I'd rather not die again." Butch then walked away, with his brothers and Chad trailing, to his home.

* * *

 **Me: Well, that ends this chapter. Hope you liked it**

 **Momoko: But what happened**

 **Me: Exactly. Now, will you and the others GET THE FUDGE OUT OF HERE! (points outside)**

 **Miyako: But why?**

 **Kaoru: Yeah. It's weird don't you think?**

 **Me: Do you want the boys to find you?**

 **Bunny: What are we doing here girls?! Let's go now!**

 **Me: Mmhmm. Well, R &R everyone while the girls and I make a run for it before the boys get here. Bye! ;)**

 **** Murasaki and psycho combined**

 _ **I would like to say that I am sorry for being so late with this. I absolutely needed to rewrite these few chapters because the following ones from where I stopped won't really fit these and my writing at the time was under par of what I would expect for myself.**_

 _ **I hope you can forgive me for disappearing like that, but I do plan on finishing all three books. First, will be this one here, then Asylum, and finally the mysterious one I won't say a word about until then.**_

 _ **I do love you guys and any and all support you have for the fandom we share.**_

 _ **Bye lovelies. 😜😘**_


	2. Secrets Revealed

**I'm updating a lot earlier than I expected. This was supposed to be put out on the table on April Fool's Day, but hey. If It's done, it's done right.**

 **Warning, cliffhanger here.**

 **p.s: If you spot any errors, please tell me. I cringe at my own failure to catch this stuff, so It'd really help to. Heck I wouldn't mind if someone offered to be my Beta Reader. I don't deny help.**

 **Okay now, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _No Pov:_**

After all five girls came back, the Professor, Ken, and Poochi look at them distraughtly… well, four at least. They noticed Amari's been awake for quite a while tending to the others.

She looked exhausted, depressed, and… flat out down. The three scientists knew she was down from the time she's lived with them. Ken, being the sympathetic 'little brother' he is, walked up to her. "Hey Amari," he softly said.

Amari looked up, startled, from what she was doing- cleaning the bite marks- to put her attention on him. "What's up Lil' Man?" Ever since she started calling Ken that, he never felt treated like the four-year-old wanna be genius his father made him seem like.

"What happened out there?" Ken and the others were stunned by everyone entrance. "You all came in within five minutes of each other."

Amari didn't want to tell them, but she knew the truth will come out soon. Just… not at the moment. "I'll tell you when the other's wake," she said, turning to face the sleeping girls aside her. "They're gonna wanna hear this too."

* * *

 ** _Momoko:_**

"Mhnm _," Weird dream. Whoever I was with sure was hot though._

When I opened my eyes, I noticed everyone looking at me. _Is this some type of intervention?_

"Momoko, you're finally up," I heard someone squeal. I look around to see that Saki did that.

I still felt lost, so I popped the question, "What happened?" Everyone's demeanor changed at that. The Professor, Ken, and Poochi were confused, Kaoru and Murasaki were stricken with their heads down, Miyako seemed spaced out, and Amari looked as if she would break down at any moment.

I faced Professor since he almost always has an answer. "Momoko," he started, "we know something happened, but we don't know what." He was slow with his words, trying to pick the right ones that could fit the situation. He continued, "Tell me, did the boys do anything to you five during your encounter?" Our faces hardened at the question, the thing is… I don't remember what-

My eyes widened. A flash of teeth sinking into my arm was before me and red...eyes.

"Blitz bit me." My head turned so fast, I thought I'd get whiplash just to meet Mura's blank stare. "He bit my neck after embedding me in some false world or something." Her words were emotionless- **_WAIT!_** _He_ ** _Bit_** _her._

Those red eyes were Brick's. He bit me.

"Same goes for Butch," Kaoru growled.

"Boomer," Miya said timidly.

"Brick," I droned.

We waited a few minutes to see what happened to Amari, but she was still quiet. _What happened to her? She's always up for a conversation._

All of a sudden, she starts bawling. Her sobs were heavy and she was barely breathing.

"I-I'm s-s-so sor-r-ry! I-I knew s-som'tin' was u-up, but I-I-" she kept crying. The girls and I looked to one another and instinctively moved over to comfort her, she only cried harder.

We knew Amari was emotional. The thing is, she's never cried for an hour for as long as we've known her. When she calmed down enough to speak, she told us what happened. Apparently, this started from the day she was extra giddy. Albeit that everything was calm since then, there were still slight hiccups here and there.

"I-I don't know w-what h-happened. It-The boys b-bit you right?" We nodded, confused about why she asked when we already said so earlier. "You guys n-need ta-to stay a-awa-ay from them."

I didn't understand what she meant, but Kaoru and Murasaki enjoyed the idea as they both exclaimed that no one needs to tell them twice.

"But, we gotta know," Kaoru started, "what's up with them? Like, what reason did the have for biting us?" _Yeah. Why did they bite us and why was I so calm about it?_

Amari look off to space as she answers. "It's because they're, um, they're. They're. They're-" her voice trailed as she tried to say what it is the boys have become. Sadly, she rambled her _they're's_ so much that Kaoru smacked her head causing her to yell out, "THEY'RE VAMPIRES!"

 _They're what?_

The four of us looked to one another then back to the new psycho before us. Her entire I-don't-care-what-you-say attitude was gone, deteriorated from everything that has happened just now which leads me to this, "How do you know this? I mean this is a joke, right?" I was frightened by the possibility, but continued anyway, "How can you be sure if we all split up?"

"She's right Mari-chan. What happened to you when we were attacked?" I heard Miya inquire.

Amari's eyes glassed over from both tear and hate. _Something bad must have really happened._ "My past caught up to me finally," Amari bitterly spoke. Her head rose finally as she spun it everywhere around the room. "Professor," she jumped, "I need to tell the girls something in private. Is that okay?"

The professor- who's been quiet, yet understanding the situation, this is almost expected- gave her an 'okay' with a nod of his head and Amari grabbed our wrists and dragged us to her room...I think.

* * *

 ** _Miyako:_**

When Amari finally stopped at a door, she let go of our wrists- _where did that strength come from?_ Darting her head back and forth for some reason, Amari then opened the door- her room door.

Once ajar, we noticed something different. "There's nothing in here!" we all screamed. The room looked like a void. The furniture was gone and no windows to let in the ligh- "Ow~" _What did I hit?_

"Miya, are you okay?" I heard everyone yell.

"I'm fine. I just hit something… what did I hit?"I reached my left hand out to feel a table. _What?_ I heard the door close and the table materialized right before me.

In fact, an army of furniture appeared in front of us. "Welcome to my hideout ladies."

I looked around and the blank void turned into the largest beach house I've ever seen. Granted the place still seemed endless, but there's a pool in the center, game area with basically every console and arcade systems possible towards the back far right, a grand- what I believe is- a thousand foot TV, a mainstream-like kitchen/bar, and snack shop.

"How? How do you have all this stuff?" I heard Kaoru and Murasaki adjure breathlessly with their mouths hanging. The two of them stared ahead in disbelief.

Amari looked at them like she's seen this type of reaction before and answered, "I earned all this stuff. None of it was stolen nor bought, they just appeared in here over the years for whatever reason." she looked around as we gave her a look that basically said 'really?' She laughed at us then abide, "I swear guys, but I didn't keep all this to myself. That's selfish. I had birthdays held up in here and slumber parties." Just before we could retaliate, Amari beat us to it, "The reason why I brought you guys here now is why I didn't bring you before." her tone was serious, and upsetting in a way.

Momo, Suki, Kao, and I then made our way to the couch and sat on either side of Mari. Her whole demeanor changed in the span of the day. _I feel sorry for the poor fool who did her wrong._

"Look. As I was looking for the Ruffs I-. I got side tracked and- remember when I first came here and seemed beyond the definition of depressed?" We nodded. She was so closed off that it seemed nothing would break her out of the shells surrounding her. "Well the person who put me in that state came back and," she sighed, "And now, I think old feelings are starting to, um, surface," she mumbled the last word as she looked away.

Murasaki jumped out and roared, "What the hell happened to put in such a position?!" Her face was now beet red. "You're way more than that! I won't let you go back to being the closet child you were! So tell me, no _US_ , what exactly he/she did to you."

Amari gulped before her face hardened, " _He's_ my ex and a vampire." _If today wasn't going like it is right now, me and Momoko would be bouncing off the walls… if there are any in here._ I guess I tuned out because the next thing I heard was, "It happened five years ago and that day will forever be etched into my brain."

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK( Amari Pov):_**

"Guess who?" someone said covering my eyes. Even though I already knew who it was, I was still gonna mess with them.

"Is...it...my best friend ever, Tunishia, or is it my annoying little sister, Kiki?" I said jokingly.

"Nope and nope. Try again."

I laughed. "Then it's Max and Ruby."

"Man you're horrible at this," he said as he moved his hands and came to my side. Once he sat down, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So whatcha doin' today?"

"Well what if I told you today's the day," he said slyly and at that moment, I couldn't help jumping for joy. You see, today my boyfriend is about to make me his mate. And this means that my sister and best friend are too!

"Hello, hello, hello love birds. Now at what point did he tell you and make it Timeless." Tunishia joked. She is a tall 5'4 slender but chubby African-American. Her hair is in an afro pinned on the right by a flower barrette. She is wearing a purple crop top that says "Love is forever" on it and a navy blue T-shirt under it. Plus her shorts that come to her knees and hug her legs nicely. Finally, her signature black and blue high top Nike's.

"Hehehe. Nope, not now cuz tonight is really when it'll be 'timeless'." I told our little group and we all laughed. Wait a second, two people are missing.

"Hey, have you seen Kiki and Max?" Chad beat me. How does he do that?

"I haven't. Have you Ryan?" Ni-ni asked her boyfriend. Ryan is a 6'1 Spaniard, with thee oh so tanist skin you could find in North America. He has a six pack but is the strongest in our school(not including vampiric powers). He is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and baggy denim jeans. Finally, some blue and white Jordans.

"Naw, but knowing those two, they'll be here in five...four...three...two..." he said as he pointed to the double doors to our right.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." my little said out of breath. She's 5'3 and a bit lighter than I. She's wearing a yellow floral satin dress that comes to her knees and white flats. Her hair is braided in extensions that comes to her upper back with beads on them.

"Yeah. There was a crowd outside blocking the doors." my good friend Max added. He's Chinese without the stereotypical eyes and voice- somewhat rare to come by here with the blazing heat. He's wearing a-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Was this planned?" I asked. No really. They're wearing the same clothes **_AND_** are the **_EXACT_** same height. It's as if they're twins, though they really aren't.

The two look each other over exhaustively. "Dude, we gotta stop doing this," Ryan stated faces palming himself.

"How do you think I feel," Max inputted.

"Ok boys. How bout we change the subject to 'When do we come over tonight?'" Tunishia asked.

"How's this, you girls come with us after school and get ready. Then we start at ten," Chad said as he put his left arm around me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" us girls cheered in a chorus, hugging our boys. What? Never seen a girl get overly excited before?

* * *

 ** _Later that day (10:45)_**

The girl and I were excited about the mating ceremony. We each wore a long satin dress that covered our shoulders- though Chad wanted me in a semi-revealing one- enough to allow the bite. Tuni and Kiki are already mated and me, well I'm on my way. I've always dreamt of this day and now that it's finally here, I might die before I get to the alter.

Once we got inside, I was about to lay down on the stone table until Tunishia barged in and gave Chad a death glare. It was no ordinary glare. She was intent on killing him.

"Tuni, what's wrong?" I asked scared both for and of my friend.

She looked at me quickly looked at me solemnly then back at Chad and said, "You dirty, underhanded, under-MINDED, IDIOT! I should've trusted my guts when I met you!" all with venom. "Mar-Mar, run." She didn't look towards me, kept her glare on Chad. I looked at her so confused. "I SAID RUN!" she ordered. I didn't think twice. If she says to do something, _DO IT!_

I kept running until I saw my baby sis. She was crying. "Kiki. What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's too late for us, but not for you. GO! They want to send you back to your Father. GO!" I didn't want to believe her, but I know she wouldn't want to lead me off when _he's_ involved. With those last words, I hugged her and ran off know if I dragged her with me, Chad could easily find me.

How could he? I loved and trusted him! Is this how it all ends? Me groveling to my Father's knees, doing all his dirty work?

 _No. No more._

 _Chad, if you can hear me, then know that if I see your smug face again, I won't hesitate to kill. And know that I_ ** _WILL_** _find a way to unbind Kiki and Tunishia._

 ** _(Flashback ends)_**

* * *

 ** _(With the boys Norm POV):_**

Outside of the lab, five boys lurked their way up to the back half where no one could see them. Looking up, each came to a conclusion to climb the round walls before them as there was a set of windows saying hello to them.

The moment they reached the top, they could see what was going on inside- nothing. This lasted for fifteen minutes before...

"When can I get my baby, Brick?" Butch asked like a brat, "I want her now."

Before Brick could utter a word, Butch was grabbed by the throat suddenly. Everyone found out it was Chad causing the rest of the Ruffs to look at him thankfully and fearful for their brother.

"Say one more word about your woman," Chad growled, lower than audible to a vampire with impeccable hearing, "I will slit your throat so far, you won't be able to recover from it." After a reluctant gulp from Butch, Chad released the death grip on his neck. Now calm, Chad apologized for his action. "Look, I only did that because you have yet to experience what I did." The boys were confused by what he meant, so he continued, "Angel left me five years ago and since then, I started losing my sanity."

Butch was appalled by his _excuse_ ** _FOR C_** ** _HOKING_** ** _HIM_** ** _OUT_**. He growled, ready for a fight, that is, if Brick didn't intervene. "Look," he orders sternly, "let's plan how we'll get the girl instead of fighting over who has it worst being away from their mate."

Boomer looked towards his older brother, ready to support him, "He's right. And there's a lot more to this than you're letting on isn't there?" Brick, Blitz, and Butch looked towards Chad understanding what Boomer was talking about.

"Yeah. What of it?" Chad was skeptical of trusting them, but when seeing what may come his way- with Brick holding a ball of flame in both hands, Butch spinning a small rocky tornado, Boomer carrying both water and electric currents, and Blitz was juggling a few bombs in one hand- he was fearing for his life, even though Amari, Ki'Ana, and Tunishia have scared him pale many of times before. "O-okay. I-I'll tell you, but please put those away." The boys calmed down and got rid of whatever they had in their hands and listened.

Chad relaxed as well and spoke softly. "She left me just before we were mated." This caught the boys entirely as they learned the consequences from being separated from your mate. The only reason the boys haven't undergone the situation is because they know where their girls are. But if they were to leave and none of the Ruffs knew where, there is a high possibility they could destroy the entire country.

It's said that on vampire's mate was missing for nearly a month before they lost all hope finding them and committed suicide.

"Now you know," he started, but growled, "So stop whining when you have yours while I just found mine."

"All right," Blitz said. "Then let's devise a plan to get them." Those eight words put a smirk on each of their faces. Soon, the five started assembling a plan and the when and where they will attack.

* * *

 ** _(At the lab) Murasaki:_**

 _What? What the fuck? Why the hell would someone do that?!_ I could feel myself twitch. _That is no way to treat a girl, especially the one you supposedly love._

"What kind of death wish does he have?" I heard both Kaoru and Momoko snarl.

I replayed the whole story in my head and realized that there's something we slightly overlooked. "Wait girls. We should ask why going to her father is so bad, right?" I faced the others to see if they caught what I meant- nope. So I spoke directly and indirectly to Mari, "I mean, you've always spoke highly of your family. Why is going back to your dad so bad?"

Amari pulled her head out of space, anger plastered thoroughly. "My dad is someone I would **_Never_** speak ill upon. My father on the other hand," she said in a thunderous tone, "he has been disowned by his own daughter and wife for all eternity." _But, but, but?_ "My dad is human and I love him to death. The man I despise with my entire being, he's my spiritual father and he can take a long walk off the shortest pier know to anyone. Probably negative point nothing. And that's just a piece of the infinite things he could do." _Yeash. I knew she was scary, but I always thought Kaoru outdone everyone. She's a beast._

We were quiet for a while until Miya asked something that was on all our minds,"What do you mean by spiritual father?" sadly, she didn't think of the consequences of the question and panicked. "Uh you don't have to tell us now! Maybe when you feel the time is right just know that we'll always be there for you and we care about you." _Miyako, you adorable softy._

Demon girl next to me sighed and explained that the definition of a dad is someone who will love and care for you no matter what occurs, but a father is someone that doesn't give a shit about you and either walks out of your life for good, tortures you because of whatever reason, or anything that is treacherous. It's sickening that someone would do this to their own flesh and blood.

"Cold."

I saw that that single, heart-chilling word came from Momoko as she had her head down. The problem is… "Where did that come from?" I needed to ask because her dad has never treated her wrong. We all looked to her wondering.

As if nothing happened, Momoko met my eyes questioning my question. _What?_

"Girls! Come out here for a second!"

We turned to the door behind us, then to each other and ran to where we heard the voice shout from. Sadly when we got out the threshold, we fell on the Professor, Ken and Poochi.

"Nm." we said rubbing our heads.

"Yes sir, what is it? " I heard Amari say. _Hehe, so respectful. Bleh._

* * *

 ** _Kaoru pov:_**

 _Uhn, my head. What did I run into again?_

"Are you girls okay?" Ken asked in pain. _Oh right._

"Yeah, we're fine. I can't speak for Mura, but the rest of us are good," I said rubbing my head. We all got up- I picked up Mura- and made our way to the main lab. _I know I can lift some heavy stuff, but what does this girl have on her._

After getting situated, Professor U pointed up asking, "What are these boys doing on my roof?" _Wha-? That was the reason for bringing us out here? We smacked head, putting Saki in a coma like sleep just for him to ask why some Idiotic DIMWITTED_ ** _BOYS_** _decided to climb on the roof?!_ I turned to my three remaining conscious friends all thinking he's gone mad. But to appease him, we looked up and… _fucking idiots._ I turned tail wanting to go outside and surprise them with a beautiful bruise on the back of their skulls. _I might go a little further with one of them. Hehehe._

"Kaoru."

 _The fuck?_ I searched around for the voice, but it seemed as though time stopped. _Time. Stopped._

 _FUCK!_

"Amari. Stop it," I said try to shake her. The last time this happened, we were conscious, but couldn't move. What makes it worse, we were in the middle of a fight. "You're losing control again. Amari!"

I faced Momoko and Miyako to see if they could help me, but they had the same blank stare as Amari. " _Kaoru. I know you hear me. Leave your friends alone, they seem to be enjoying themselves. I mean look at Bunny-girl behind you."_

Not of my own will, I saw Mura with this broad grin on her face- she was giggling. "Blitz stop. That tickles." _Whaaaaaa?_ She then grabbed the pillow next to her and _Oh gag me._ She's kissing it. Cue disgusted shivers.

" _See baby, all of your friends are having fun. Don't you want to join them?" Hell no._ "Uh huh." _That wasn't me. I promise on my dying breath that wasn't me._ I started turning towards the window to connect with the one person I wish had left me to be. _I'm beginning to hate the color green. "That was hurtful. I already know you can't get enough of it. And in my book, that means in due time you won't be able to get enough of me."_ I could feel the smirk on his face in the room, practically engulfing me in it. A smile, small thankfully, crept its way on my face, but something about it gave me more confidence- I have control again.

I walked up to where the wall was, keeping Butch's attention off my direction. I managed to get to the wall fast and looked for a sweet spot. When I found it, I sent the hardest kick I could withstand after the 'extravaganza.'

The shake on the building managed to cause the boy's grip to loosen as the fell to the ground. I was unable to see them but knew that they more than likely high-tailed it home.

I gasped for air as I was suddenly sitting up from the couch, but it wasn't just my own. I heard Momo, Miya, Mura, and Mari do the same. "Fuck!"

"Oh no."

"What just happened?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm innocent I tell you!"

 _...What?_

"Ah fuh!"

Me and the girls looked to where the sound came from- Amari. She was holding her wrist and crying.

"Oh my gosh, Amari. Are you okay?" Miyako cared after.

"I-it's nothing Mi'ko. I uh, did something I wasn't supposed to anyway." We were confused. Just because she has on this calm-collected I don't care what you say and is ready to defend the next person at the drop of a hat look doesn't mean she get in trouble a lot. So hearing this put us all on edge. _What in the world did this girl do to have her wrist sprained?_

The answer was not one we expected and may never be for the rest of our lives. "I erased a section of history."


	3. Oh, The Stupidity

**Heads up, this whole chapter will be held in the third person.**

* * *

All four Puffs look at the light dark skinned girl amongst them. Unresponsive to the statement before them, as if frozen where the sit, the four stared at her.

"What? What do you mean you 'erased history'?"

Amari avoided the question as best as possible, trying to form a sufficing answer without cutting their brains in half. _They don't need to know much, just enough to get them through the day._ She sighed, raised her head and spoke soothingly, "Ever since I left home- no, not the U.S., I took haven elsewhere for the time being. The people there showed me how to control my powers properly and stuff. The thing is, one day I stole a moment in history and broke it in my tiny eight-year-old hands." Amari laughed at the sound of the memory. "Can you believe it, I leave to get away from that only to revert back to the torture placed upon me at such a young age.

Everyone looked at her sympathetically, but also in fear. Amari continued, "I had a curse placed upon me for 'misconduct' of my powers. Taking a section off my spiritual life. It may seem long, but it's not. There will be a point when time will cease to exist."

"But, Mara," Momoko started, more than likely taking the logical side of things, "What did you erase? And what did you do with it?"

Frozen in place, Amari couldn't think of any words to answer. What she did do, seemingly out of impulse, was grab the necklace adorning her neck.

"Amari?" Confusion adores the Puff's faces this time. It was odd to see Amari so… _distraught_? Especially around them.

She snapped. "No one is taking this from me," she growled. "I won't lose it. It'll be forgotten, I'll be home and none of this would have ever happened!"

Miyako jumped and grabbed a hold on her effectively calming her down. Well, at least trying to. Amari was squirming around and if Kaoru hadn't stepped in in time, she'd be free to bolt, fly, or freeze time to get out of there. Granted she could freeze time now, but what much can a person do when they're in a choke hold and hands bound.

"Girl, you need to tell us now what did you erase?" Kaoru demanded.

About five minutes passed before she could utter a single word, but when she could, "The day me and him met."

This put everyone on edge as this was not something she would do. Ever. So Murasaki planned some type of sneak attack, slowly inching her way to 'comfort' her dear friend.

By the time she got aside Amari and wrapped an arm around her neck and rubbed her shoulder, her fingers calmly unclasped the jewelry.

Once she got a hold of it, fumbling to get it open, she managed to grab the lock and force it open. The struggle to do so took five minutes and if not for the others holding Amari back, history wouldn't have been restored in time.

Amari, through the entire process, shed tears as fear of the unknown future littered her mind. Her nightmare was coming back to haunt her and she was nowhere near ready to face it.

"Why Mura?" Amari sobbed, falling to the floor, looking towards her with bloodshed eyes. "Why did you do that! I don't need any of this anymore. I'm tired of running from my past. Why can't you just let me solve it and be over with it!"

"Because," Murasaki started, walking towards her, "you've told us when we first met as heroines that people can and will tempt you to use your gift for the wrong reasons, so you fall down the path that isn't your own and never live like you should." Now she came to the ground, wrapping her arms loosely around Amari's torso. "We care for you, but what you did was beyond the real you and out of hand."

Soon everyone else came and wrapped their arms around her. Yes, even Kaoru. Over time, this was the only way to bring Amari out of whatever darkness that surrounded her. For the rest of the day, the girls stayed right where they were. Even the Professor, Ken, and Poochi left them to themselves.

* * *

The girls weren't in class the next day.

The bright morning gave way to everyone. Everyone except one particular person. This person happened to be a good friend of the five heroines. Mildly tall and the eye catch of Himeko, salvation under our favorite Puffs and the crazed fairy was his only escape. That is, until the first bell rang and not one of them was in sight.

The jittery teen tried his best to ignore the troublesome brat that took stride his way.

"Hi Jason," she cooed. Looking around, she noticed something off and smirked, "I see the five tramps aren't around. You know what that means?" _I need run to run and hide. Yeah, I don't Have to worry, five minutes from now I plan on doing just that._ What Jason didn't realize was that he voiced his thought aloud in a quiet mumbled. At least not until he saw Himeko's expression.

The girl seemed heartbroken, but it was masked by the disappointment more so. Sadly that smirk found its way back to her lips as her cockiness opened up. "I don't understand why you don't own up to your feelings. We both know you love me like I love you. So why fight what's meant to be?" She batted her fake lashes thinking and hoping this will persuade him more, but to his prayer, two of his five saviors came through the door just in time.

"Mi'ko, Muran! Thank God you're here," He ran up to the two exhausted-looking girls- completely oblivious- and hugged them for dear life.

"Hey. Jase," Murasaki said, unenthusiastically. "Today's...not a good day." She the pushed him aside a sulked her way to her desk. This put Jason on high alert, turning to Miyako for answers, but all she did was move her head side to side, gloomily taking her seat.

 _What happened to them?_

"What's with these two? Problems with dweebs one and three?" Himeko's horrid raspy voice chimed in mockingly.

Murasaki held a glare in her eyes. One so deep, that if it could, would burn the earth through its core to the other side of the world.

There were only three reasons for her to be in such a mood. One, she stayed up too late on a sugar high. Two, she's just being a woman. Or three, something colossal happened between her and the girls.

Soon Kaoru and Momoko trotted in with a downpour of emotions concealing them.

 _Three._

Jason walked over to Miyako knowing she's always the best person to talk to when moments like these occur.

"Hey Miya," he said placing his left hand on her desk, rubbing the back of his neck with his right. "What happened to you guys? You're not the same as you were yesterday. And where's Amari? Doesn't she usually come with you guys? I mean she never misses school."

The four girls looked amongst each other. Even though yesterday's problem was solved, the pain still lingered and then there was the prior one as well- vampire Ruffs. Just the thought of knowing that they're are somehow tied to them sent disgusted shivers down their spines.

Jason wasn't a fool- except when Himeko is involved- and knew that getting in the middle of this would be a waste of time, so he calmly backed away and took his seat. The same moment he did so, the teacher, well substitute, walked in a took attendance.

High time the sub got to the J's, Amari burst through the doors yelling, "I'm here! I'm here Ms. Keane. Sorry, I'm la-" she stopped realizing that Ms. Keane was not here, but instead standing in front of her was someone she has yet to see in her life. "Oh. My bad. I apologize for not paying attention."

The sub looked at her oddly. Albeit, they were shocked at the outburst, let Amari off guessing something happened with transportation and absolutely didn't know that there was a substitute today. "Just tell me your name and you can go take your seat."

Amari sighed. "Thank you. My name is Amari Jackson," she gave sweetly and sat at her desk.

* * *

It was now lunch and the girls circled up, silently eating. No one wanted to speak of the previous day and planned on getting through this one and the next and the next. All until none of these problems came to haunt them anymore.

"What happened to you five yesterday?" a voice questioned from behind them. The words earned three groans plus two sighs.

Miyako pulled out the latest fashion magazine from her bag, Kaoru started to play a game on her phone, Momoko pulled out a book, Amari plugged in her earbuds and started her math homework, and Murasaki just pretended to seem drowsy and fell asleep.

The girls all knew that it was Jason behind them. He's the only one outside of themselves who gets involved with their affairs.

"You can ignore me all you want, I'll just follow all of you wherever you go until someone speaks." His voice held authority to which Kaoru and Murasaki laughed at- he has the voice of a thirteen-year-old baby whenever he's angered and he's seventeen!

"Stop!" Kaoru said in a laughing fit "Your voice is too much!" Okay, so it's not true, but the girls don't know that as he knew that this gets them to open up and explain why they're in this state.

Jason smirked to himself witnessing his friends smile again… well two, but that's a start, right? "So, am I going to get answers or do I need to force it out of you?"

All five looked to each other knowing exactly what was coming up. Amari then opened up a small mind-link with the girls and asked, " _He wouldn't?"_

" _He looks ready to charge,"_ Miyako thought, fearfully.

" _Run."_ Kaoru thought in an authoritative tone. Without a second thought, every one of them dropped their stuff and bolted, causing a tiny smile to erupt on Jason's face followed by a hearty chortle of some sort.

Jason then chased after them, shouting, "I will get y'all ta talk somehow!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group, unfortunately, they were being watched by jealous eyes, ready to slit the boy's throat. One of red, another of blue, then green, purple, and brown- all restraining themselves from committing murder.

"Who. The hell. Does he think he is talking to _MY GIRL_?!" Butch growled through clenched teeth.

"Butch," Boomer called out, not even bothering to look him in the eyes, "as ready as I am to kill the bastard, we can't and you know that."

Butch simmered down a bit understanding why when a thought popped into his mind. "When do we get the girls because I can't stand being without Kaoru any longer."

Chad chuckled at Butch's no patience ass before looking back with twisted lips as his eyes flashed red. "Don't worry. Those marks should start irritating them any minute now."

* * *

As soon as lunch ended, Jason managed to get what he wanted out of Miyako and Murasaki, tickling them till they spilled. Understanding that some of the information- like destroying a whole time period and vampires- was never to be spoken upon for the life of them, respected and left the girls to themselves to contemplate on how to handle the situation.

Unfortunately, an unsuspecting force was readying their plan of attack. All they needed was for a certain reaction to happen.

Almost everyone was idly paying attention as the teacher they were teaching about the many wars of the world.

"Does anyone know how the first World War began?" the teacher looked around to see if anyone would volunteer- no hands were raised thus leading them to pick on a student of choice.

"Amari!"

Amari jumped at the sound of her name as she heard others mutter something around 'teacher's pet' and the such. Not like she cared. The only thing running through her mind was ' _It like they_ know _I know the answer._ '

She sighed knowing full and well that fight was pointless so she answered, lazily. "World War 1 began when some smart person in Siberia thought it was a good Idea to kill the High Priestess, or something like that, of Austria-Hungary." Sitting down, the teacher congratulated her, but her mind was stuck on an unknown future unraveling before her eyes.

 _Chains, fangs, a forest, and a pendant._

She wasn't able to get much more as her calf started itching. Scratching it didn't really appease the feeling, but it had subsided for a good ten minutes before it came back harsher than before.

The process continued like so with less time in between and an intensifying burn. Unknowingly to her, so was Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, and Murasaki.

Kaoru's face looked distorted with her eyes closed. She was scratching her boob, right hand reached through her shirt.

Miyako only scratched her neck mindlessly, determined to ease the pain.

Momoko nearly gave her arm a second-degree burn.

Murasaki was practically antsy, almost getting up to run to the nurse's office for some cream, ointment, something to ease the pain.

In fact, all five were. There were thirty minutes left in class and neither of them, ignoring the others' pain, knew if they would be able to last long enough.

Only five minutes later did all five get up unexpectedly and leave- unexcused from class and no pass in their hands.

This confused Jason as well and asked if he could help them out and see what's happening to them.

On the way there, each was having a hard time keeping their eyes open, but Amari had it worse as she couldn't walk in the slightest- nearly tripping everything she stepped on her right leg.

Jason managed to catch up to them and helped Amari get to the nurse. It's not that the others couldn't, the pain affected them so much that it was impossible to do anything at the moment.

As soon as the group made it to the nurse's office, pre-relief flowed through their entire being. Just one problem, and only Jason noticed this, this wasn't the nurse's office.

Hard as he tried, none of them would move. That's when he noticed three lights coming off of Miyako, Momoko, and Murasaki and voices warning him to back away. Against the warning, he moved from behind them to see all their eyes dulled slightly, as though there was a fight happening between themselves. Jason didn't know what to do. He felt as though if he were to leave and get help, something terrible would happen in his absence. But at the same time, if he didn't, the problem could escalate to a point where every one of them would be badly injured.

The girls visibly looked ready to run, even with the plastered smile, their stance screamed they did not plan on being in that area. Had it not been for the undenying voices telling them to go through the doors, they would have hightailed it long before. And with the added pain these voices are putting on them, the nurse was their only safe haven at this moment.

* * *

The boys were getting irritated. Seven minutes trying to get the girls in there and nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 _Why aren't they coming in?!_ They thought, irritated to the bone- if not worse.

Things were getting so bad that Butch, Chad, and Blitz were ready to tear down the door, grab their girl, and run home. Not like Brick and Boomer weren't far behind, but there definitely needed to be some type of level-headedness somewhere.

Blitz, knowing that he'd be ripped back in the classroom, placed an ear to the door, straining to hear what was keeping their women behind. When he heard a voice, a sly, slick, grin-like-smirk crept slowly upon his face as he slowly, creepily turned back to the other four and said, "There's someone with them. And not a girl if that's what you're thinking." His mug of a laugh grew to a quiet chortle as he and his brothers sent a warning to their loves and the 'idiot ignoramus' hanging around them.

 _Run, run, run if you know what's good for you._ Blitz whispered through Murasaki's mark to the boy.

 _You just might die if you don't._ Boomer continued whispering through Miyako.

 _But if you do, only a_ light _amount of torture will come your way._ Brick sneered.

Every one of them felt pride in the idea of harming the kid. Although, Chad not so much as he knew what would come his way if he did, but give him a break. It's out of love. Possessive love, but love nonetheless.

Butch just didn't care. No one touches his woman without permission. Any gaze was forbidden by anybody, especially those he didn't trust- his brothers and Chad are the only exceptions(obviously).

Blitz was Blitz. By that, he was more than happy to blitz out the room and beat the f*cker to a pulp. ' _Bye bye loser, she's mine_ ' he thought.

Boomer, although raging, didn't show it. He didn't want to scare Miyako so bad that she could never have faith in him ever again. In fact, that was his greatest fear at the moment- the _potential loss of Miyako_.

Brick had plans to eradicate the unsuspecting teen if he doesn't leave soon. The many ways he could kill him were endless. From maces to lasers, he would soon have a message shown through his pain to both the girls and any other male trying to take them.

When they felt that he wasn't leaving, but the girls were ready to instead, all five jumped out in fear, catching their respected before they ran off. Heck, it only took one look in the boys' eyes to have them wanting to leave, run for dear life and never surface the city ever again.

They know that what happened last time only happened because of them. And if staying clear means their friendship will stay strong, then so be it.

" _W-we gotta get out of here."_ Amari thought as she tugged on her arm.

" _Yeah 'cause that will be so easy when they have a monstrous grip on our wrist."_ Kaoru thought back sarcastically.

" _This isn't the time, Kaoru."_ Amari sternly replied. What she didn't realize was the smile slowly creeping on her face.

Murasaki, however, did. She smirked to herself as she witnessed this. " _So then why are you smiling?"_

Amari panicked even more, trying to pull herself from Chad and run. No use though as instead of turning away, she stood in his chest, fully contented on staying there.

" _What the hell are you doing?!"_ Murasaki and Kaoru screamed.

" _Hey, stop,"_ Miyako stated in anger, " _Remember she was with him before. And the fact that they are vampires can only mean that whatever is going to happen to us already happened to her. Did you think about how much this could have affected her with him back in her life? Don't you two remember what Amari was like when we first met her?"_ Miyako paused to give the three time to think about the situation.

" _She was a mess. For the small amount of time she spent at my house I heard her crying his name over and over again. She was beyond repair from the heartbreak she went through."_ Now calm, she continued explaining, " _I didn't say anything about it because I wasn't sure how you guys would react to it. I wanted her to tell you. Heh, I didn't even tell her I knew. Guess the cat's out the bag now."_

The boys, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on as the fear had changed to anger, calm, and disappointment.

Chad had left a while ago, probably to take Amari to their house. The Ruffs though, they were trying to figure out what the girls were doing. Even tried getting their attention- nothing.

Unsure of what to do, they picked up their respective Puff, knocked them out, and left the premises.

* * *

Jason, after seeing the Ruffs rush out of the classroom, ran for life. He didn't want to leave his friends but felt that if one followed that would be good enough.

What he didn't expect when he turned around, "What the hell?! Where did they go?!" Jason was frantic. There were no other turns from where they left besides the one he just made and that one only goes in his direction.

He paced around trying to figure out how the managed to leave his side in that short amount of time. That's when things clicked. _Fuck! The Ruffs got them!_

Not knowing what to do, Jason pulled out his phone to make a call. It took about three rings before the other line picked up."What do you want? Don't you know it's 12:30 _at night_ here?" someone said groggily.

Jason facepalmed himself for forgetting about the dreaded sixteen-hour difference, but gained his composure within two seconds as he said, "He's here." Jason clearly remembered the person standing behind the Ruffs. The last time he'd seen him was a when his cousin showed him a picture of his friends, the guy just so happened to be one of them.

"What are you talking about?" they yawned. "Who's there?"

"Remember Angel's little past." he slightly sneered out of annoyance, but he couldn't blame the person as he _did_ wake them up.

"What about it?"

"Well, it came to haunt her, because _he's here_! You know that Chad guy you warned me about Cuz?"

That was all he needed to say for the other person to wake up fully. "What are you talking about?! He's been here moping for the past four years. Heck, he was here just the other day!"

"Well, it looks like he took matters into his own hands."

"That explains a lot now."

"What?" Jason wondered

The other person sighed. "Look. For these years, he's been traveling around for no reason at all. It wasn't easy to make the connections at first because he would be gone for the reasonal time. The thing is why he leaves. We didn't realize he was searching for her for the longest."

There was a questioning, yet revelating silence between the two. The only question that rang through their heads was "What's gonna happen now?"

* * *

When the boys reached their house with the girls still asleep in their arms, they took each to their own room, laid them down, and meet back in the large foyer. There wasn't really anything fancy lying around. The only thing close to that is the silver grand chandelier hanging above their heads.

Stare.

It was all they did. Stare at each other trying to understand what they had witnessed at the school. They knew the girls would be scared to see them and ready to run off, but what they did after they were caught… That's what confused them the most.

"Why did they look so upset earlier?" Brick mumbled aloud. The others could tell he was being rhetorical. It was hard for them to understand what had happened.

"Being honest," Boomer started, grabbing their attention, "I saw the way they looked at each other, like they were having a conversation."

The boys were confused with the information given. Trying to understand and contemplate the possibility they were conversating. The problem is _How?_ How were the girls talking yet the hadn't even uttered a single word. Unless…

"Telepathy," Butch exclaimed, causing heads to turn his direction in pure bewilderment. "Brick, isn't telepathy like that thing where people can talk to one another in their minds or some shit like that?"

Brick thought about this along with the remaining three when Chad's face fell as he screamed, "FUCK!"

The Ruffs each gave him a questioning look. Boomer was confused, Blitz was purely lost, Brick _knew_ something was up just unsure of what, and Butch could see something connecting to his statement.

Chad was freaking out, beating himself up for forgetting an important piece of information as a few words somehow weaseled their way out of his subconscious:

' _Chad, if you can hear me, then know that if I see your smug face again, I won't hesitate to kill. And know that I_ _ **WILL**_ _find a way to unbind Kiki and Tunishia.'_

When Chad came back to, he turned to the boys in anger. "Butch, it was telepathy," he answered then continued to explain, "Angel can speak to others using telepathy, but it only works through her and if she allows you in."

Chad thought back to the bizarre memory he had just witnessed. He was smiling as Amari ran from him, watching as she cried her eyes out in the forest through her eyes. He felt a horrid laugh rising within him, nearly bursting out of his mouth at her pain. Next thing he knew, he was slapped and the scene ended. It practically killed him to know that he had hurt the love of his life. He wanted to tell the Ruffs how he knew, explain that there will definitely be trouble of some sort coming their way, but realized that with what he had said was enough to keep them quiet… for now.

"So they were having a conversation," Blitz concluded. "Any idea what about?"

"No. Like I said, it's one way. There's no way any of us would know what they were talking about. And it's not like we can as-"

"But we do have a clue," Brick interjected. "Remember how they acted when we caught them before they left?" Everyone nodded. This caused a smirk to form on Brick's lips as he figured out what happened. "They were talking about running away, but had it not been for whatever happened to Angel back there, I think they would have made a break for it."

Those little words gave a new light to them. Their girls could never leave them no matter what. Cliché, yes, but who cares when you never learn how to share outside of your family.


	4. Dramatic Love

**Hey, people!**

 **for those of you who didn't read my profile, I usually don't post during the break because that's when I'm at my busiest because of life. Anyway, Summer for me ended last week and I'm now back in school so looks like my books will get there long awaited updates.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Murasaki's P.o.v:**

I'm sitting in a field of flowers. _Weird because this would be more around Mi'ko's style._

 _Wait. Is that a…_ "Hehe, cute rabbit. Hey, where you going?" _Nevermind. This is my style._ I started chasing the brown hare as it hopped it's snow white little cottontail down the hillside. Just as I got to the edge of the hill, I tripped over something and fell on a… Hard...Wood… Floor? _What the fuck?_

I opened my eyes to see- _Blitz, I'm going to kill you._ Yeah, I'm not stupid. Just needed one look around to **know** I was in his room. The guy has posters of me on his wall. POSTERS. I'm actually glad that it's not stalkerish.

 _Mhmn. No way no how, I ain't stayin'._

As I got up, I looked for an exit, realizing that it sat right. _Behind. **ME!**_

 _I guess it's time to reset the old memory box again._

As I got off my fanny- _hehe, that's a funny word_ \- I moved over to the purple painted door, reaching for the- _Purple? Really? A purple door handle as well? What next, a purple toilet?_

 _. . ._

 _Uhhh._

 _Ummm._

 _NOPE!_

I nearly fell into temptations to check his bathroom. _I need to get out of here now. Can't, won't stay a minute longer. I REFUSE!_

 _Deep breaths._

I sighed at least five times through that episode, reached for the handle, and opened the door- finally.

As I slowly, quietly, walked out, peeping my head out the frame to see if anyone was coming my way, I noticed a man standing in front of these grand windows. He looked out of it as if idly tracking something. Granted I didn't see his face, but his stance said a whole other story.

Well… while he has his back to me, I managed to slip out- not a sound, peep or creak- and tiptoe my way down the hall.

Wish I could contact the girls right now in case I need to help them out. _Wait a minute_. I looked down and notice my belt was still on causing a slick grin to grow on my face. I was ready to jump up and start singing 'Oh Happy Day'.

I pulled out my compact after my little 'rejoicement' and finding a good enough hiding spot before I contacted them.

Or at least tried. _Great. Now I won't know where they are._ I mean, the boys probably have their rooms so far separated that each one probably has their own floor or something.

Then again, from where I looked out that window, it seemed as though I wasn't as high up. Around a third story level with regular houses. But who's to say there aren't floors above me. "Yay." I groaned aloud with my pain.

Walking out of my comfort room- I think it's a storage closet- I moved on stealthy feet to find some stairs. If anything, that'll take me to ground level and from there, I could bust out a window, ram a door down or whatever, transform, and fly around to see if I can find my friends. Next, I bust them out and we find the next plane out of here. _I hope my family understands._

"I hope I can get through this without a hitch." I started making my way around a corner as footsteps were making their way towards me. I became a twig instantly praying I could disappear on the spot.

Not realizing how far I scooted back to the wall I fell over something- _probably a secret door like in Scooby Doo._

 _. . ._

 _MY LIFE ISN'T A FREE-SHIN MYSTERY HUNT!_

 _Fuck this shit._

 _I. Just want. To go. Home._

 _Man, my head hurts._ "What did I land on?" I inquired, eyes still closed.

"Ahem." something…one? said. Couldn't tell. "Wanna get your giant butt off me 'Rycho." Never mind. Only one person calls me Murycho or 'Rycho.

"'MARI!" I shout, jumping off her. I helped her up as she went to dust herself clean.

"Yeah yeah. It's me ya' crazy nut. Did you go stealthy just now?" _Why would she want to know? And how does she know?_ "Really? Saki, I saw everything you did since you woke up. Did you forget about the _all seeing eye_?" she basically reprimanded. _Oh right! I forgot about that._ "Oh, and there wasn't a secret passage in the wall you were leaning on. I put a portal there" she finished as she turned from me.

That's when I noticed the room. It's a bedroom- nothing like Blitz's. A classic bedroom, like someone had recently moved in.

"Nice to see you've calmed down." I heard Amari mumble behind me. Then a sigh had followed breathlessly. "Sorry you had to see that...thing."

I shivered at his way to show his affection. I don't even know if he could have done something worst.

"Could he have done something worst?" I mumbled aloud.

Without warning, Amari faces me, smirks and says "A shrine?" It may have been formed as a question, but I could hear the bold statement and that caused me to inwardly cringe beyond compare. The thought of a shrine of my pictures is something that I'll happily burn to the ground.

Ugh. I then fell to the floor and turned my head towards Mari to see she's now sitting on the floor Indian style, professedly distraught.

"Can we leave yet?" I whined. She ergo raised her head in utter shock, bewilderment, and acted downright stunned. _Don't get it._

Her lips moved slightly as a gasp- a deep, exaggerated intake entered her while raising one hand to her heart as though I did something wrong. _Wait…_

"Murasaki," she started in that horrible British accent, "How could you? Since when did you want to leave our friends in the hands of danger?" Honestly, she calls me a psycho, but every act she puts on is so saddening that- _And Where Did She- Oh._

I thought back to my question and realized how conceited it sounded. I practically asked when the two of us were going to leave. Not when we'll get Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko. "You know I did-"

She then put her hand up, eyes closed and focused on something before speaking. "I know, but we have five minutes to hide you and for me to 'fall asleep'." That's when I noticed the faint distant soundings of soft clicks against the floor. Almost livid.

 _Oh no._

 _Blitz._

I gave a pleading look to Amari and she then sprayed me with some mist or something and shove me in a closet. Not two minutes later did I feel the room shake from the bang of another.

 _If I die, I'm haunting my room. My secrets will forever be secrets!_

* * *

 **Blitz's P.o.v:**

After the little conversation we had was over, I moved over to the kitchen to get something to eat.

It's weird though. Telepathy. I'd love to have that kind of power. Moving things with my mind would be better, but secret conversations has its upsides too. But then…

What had Chad yanked by the strings anyway?

I remember that look as I entered the pantry. The fear, disapproval, and self-shaming he had screamed something happened. I just want to know what.

After finding a full box of Ritz crackers, I grabbed them and started a beeline for my room. Murasaki should be up by now, probably hungry too.

Leaving the kitchen, also bringing some fruits and more, I noticed my mom hanging by a corner. Wierd.

I walked up to her quietly to see what she was looking at- nothing. I looked up- I don't how this woman managed to be taller than us- and saw that she had a small smirk written in her thoughts. She must be snickering at something. But what?

"Hey, mom, what's up with you?"

"Nothing baby," she said with her eyes still transfixed ahead. "Nothing at all." She then panned down a looked at my hands. "What's the food for?" Oh right.

I laughed in a hushed tone and replied, "It's for my girl. She's probably still sleeping and I figure she'd be hungry when she wakes up."

My mom then made 'mhmm' sound as she asked if we had bit the Puffs yet. This caused to stiffen followed by her hand smacking the back of my head. That's gonna be one hell of a wake-up call.

"What was that fo-" She then gave me a hard glare.

"First off, that tone will have you in serious trouble. Second, I told you boys, if you find your mates not to bite them." Soon after, I was grabbed at by the side of my neck. Not hard enough to choke me, but enough to feel the pain. "And seeing just from your expression alone, you four have." she ended with a smile. Not a good sign.

The smile then dropped, "You're grounded."

"What?" I was dumbfounded. How could she ground me- us for this?

"Tell your brothers too after you drop off the food," she ordered, walking off. "And don't think you four will have them sleeping in your rooms. As long as you're under my roof, no intermingling.

Fuck this. I thought as I walked out of the hallway.

"I heard that." I heard a sinister whisper behind me. The sound of it was all it took for ripples of shivers to crawl up and down my spine. So much so that I became as stiff as a board. I slowly turned my head right to see my mom. Her eyes seemed to glow a blood red. One much much darker than Brick's eyes during his bloodlust.

I'm dead.

"If I ever hear you cuss me or my authority again," she looked me deeper in the eyes as if attacking my soul. Then growled, "You Die!"

I stuttered an 'uh huh' walking off robotic-like. I am officially petrified. _I think this what Butch felt like before he died._

By the time I got to my room, still frozen- I didn't truly relax until I locked the door, I noticed something missing. I couldn't tell what until I looked where Murasaki was except...she wasn't there.

Now I have to find her before Mom does. _Great._

I placed the plates on my dresser and stormed out of there. I _hope I find her first._

 _Wait._ I thought back to that smirk she had like she was watching someone.

 _. . ._

 _Oh. Oh no. That could've been Murasaki. Fuck! That's how she knew. I don't even remember any of us telling her we found our mates._

As I started sprinting down the hall in search of her. _I wish there was an easier way to find her or I may just have to implant a tracking device on her._

"Murasaki. How could you?..."  I heard. And that was all I needed to know where she was.

 _So the devil herself grabs my Saki and pulls her in there with her. Wrong move._

As I storm down the hall, I noticed… Chad? Damn. Two days and I already forgot his name. He was walking down towards the same room as me.

"Hey, uh you," I called, trying to get his attention. He didn't look my way so I tried again. "What's your face! Uh," I hope I did remember. "Chad!"

"Yes?" he said. So that is his name. Huh. I made my way up to him, still pissed of course.

"Do you know what that 'Angel' of yours is doing with my Hare?" I asked. He stood there for a few seconds, scratching his head in thought. Then, out of nowhere, fell out laughing.

"I-I don't kn-know what she'd be doing with your ha-hair, but that's disguh-sting." There were tears in his eyes. _Guess he doesn't know._

I sighed and continued to the room, "So you don't know what she's doing with Bunny. Great."

"What?"

Just as I was about to open the door, I felt a hand on my wrist. I followed the arm to be face to face with Chad.

He seemed to be lost but at the same time furious. "What do you mean Bunny's in there with her?" he said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Look, Bunny wasn't in my room and I saw my mom looking towards this direction," I told him. As I twisted the knob, I continued with, "And I heard them talking." With that, I was shoved in and what I saw left me baffled at everything.

"She's sleep nitwit."

* * *

 **No one's P.o.v:**

"When I see 'em, I'm going to rip their heads off," one person growled.

"Quit it. You and I both know what her reasons were for leaving," another said with a smile. As soon as their head turned from the first, though, everything dropped. "Him," they spat, "Do whatever."

After two minutes of silence, a sigh broke through followed a third voice. "If you two are done bickering, I think everyone should remember were on a public plane," they said with a glare. "Besides, where we're going, nothing's safe...at least that's what my cousin told me." This new information caught the attention of everyone on the plane giving the person their cue to continue.

After an annoyed sighed, the explained, "There's said to be monsters and such. Four girls initially fought them off. Then out of nowhere some new girl showed up and started helping out. These appearances, or crimes as he says, drastically decreased after when she came in. But," they stopped, making sure everyone's ears are open, or for dramatic effect. "I was also told that those five have gone MIA in the past two days. It may just be a matter of time before these 'villains' hear about it and terrorize the city."

The second they finished, everyone was in a silent panic- can't take down a plane while over the ocean now. That's suicide!

By the time the plane landed, everyone was already planning the next plane, train, or taxi ride out of the city as soon as possible. The other three were just walking off the bridge as another followed behind them, stretching their arms and yawning in the process.

"So where are we off to now?" they asked.

"Good to see you up and off your lazy ass." the first person said obviously irritated.

"Aw shut it Nisha. You know Amari would have your head for that." the person joked. "And besides, you know you love~ me~," they finished with a laugh. The person then turned his head over to the storyteller, "Hey Max, where's your cousin?"

Max looked over to them and sighed. "I don't know, but I have one guess." he then pointed behind them to the glass ceiling where a giant purple robot was destroying everything in its path.

"Great," Nisha started before facing the second person. "Let's get this over with Ki. If what Max told us is true, then we're the only ones who can stop this."

"Hey don't count us out!" the last person shouted.

"Ryan," Max growled.

"Yeah?" he looked at Max quizzically before he was directed to the many people scared out of their minds to even walk outside. Then to the people looking for cover. "Point taken. Let's go." And they were off.

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.o.v:**

"And with that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Mojo Jojo was taken down." I heard from somewhere. But chose to ignore it. Just me and sleep is all I need. "It's weird. Two girls out of nowhere come and save a town that's probably not even theirs." 

"And with such ease too. Two seconds and the monkey was out. That's faster than any of the fights with the Powerpuff girls before the extra hand." Ok someone wants their head disconnected from their body now. I rose beyond irritation. Not because it's early and I'd rather stay in bed- which is still true- but because someone had the balls to degrade us after all the years of saving their worthless ass all because some new hot shots showed up.

I hopped out of the bed, following the voices to some livingroom...place? Whatever.

"Who's ready to die today!" I blared. I saw heads turn my way, but my eyes zoned in on one in particular- Butch. _Fuck, I forgot…wait._ I took a quick glance around. _How did I not notice before?_ As I walked over to see what's going on, I saw on the news that two girls had just saved New Townsville and they weren't anyone I knew… well one of them looked almost like Amari. Like they could be sisters.

I faced Butch hoping he could shed some light on what has happened. "Some winged girls, like Angel, they came out of nowhere when Mojo attacked." he turned back to the tv and we listened to what the news people were saying.

"We even got some footage of the fight. Here it is now." The screen changed to Mojo in one of his stupid machines rampaging over New Townsville. Suddenly, his crazy contraption was caught in some type of gas bubble after being blinded by this bright...ultraviolet? light.

 _Weird…_

I looked at Butch and he gave the same expression as me: Pure shock.

 _Why am I relaxing around him!_ I jumped on him and place him in a choke hold and bending his legs all the while he flails around.

"Ka-Kaoru! La-leh-let me gah-go!" he struggled to say.

"Butch, you die today!" I bent his back more, showing how pissed I am at him. Drag me here will ya? "This is payment for bringing me here!"

"So-AH!-meone help!" he reached for an imaginary person. "Kaoru, you're-AH!- gonna geh-et it when I get out of this."

That's funny. I truly did laugh at that. "You couldn't get out even if I stood up. Thanks for the jo-OW!"

Right before I could finish my sentence, Butch disappear from under me and I had the pleasure of falling on my butt. I look around everywhere and see him all the way at the end of the room.

"C'mon! Why'd you have to ruin my fun!" I whined. I _almost snap it, too._

* * *

 **Chad's P.o.v:**

"Amari," I said looking down at her. "Hey, get up. I know you're faking." I saw the bed move slightly as I reached to shake her.

"Mmhm, leave me alone," she whined rolling away from me. I internally sighed. _Looks like I have to go with plan B._ I grabbed the blanket surrounding her and yanked it from her strong grip. When she opened her eyes and looked me dead in mine, I could tell how livid she was. Thing is…

"I don't care how mad you are, you're going to answer a few questions now." Amari relaxed, allowing me to drop the cover and walk over to her. "Where's the purple girl?" Her eyes were on fire and- not just her, Blitz too- before she could utter a word, I spoke. "Look, I don't remember her name okay," I put my hands up, showing her my innocents, "but we gotta get her out of her so we can talk. There're some things that need to be cleared up."

Her eyes zeroed in on me. "Any particular reason?"

"Uh, j-just about wh-at ha-appened those years back." through the stuttering, I scratched the back of my head and slowly retreated from her, closing my eyes in the process.

I heard her sigh and opened my eyes to see her looking at the closet. "Come out Murycho. Blitz was gonna find you sooner or later anyway." That bunny girl slowly creaked the door open, peeking out innocently. She looked at Amari before averting her eyes to Blitz. All the color in her skin had soon drained to pure white. I mean she looked like a white blanket- no color or anything on it. Stain free.

Blitz had grabbed her, taking her wherever as I was turning around ready to ask what just happened.

"Ask your real questions before that one first. Then, will I think about answering you." Amari was cold, more than ice. Her face was stiff, pure hatred emitted from her body making the room feel smaller than it is. Seriously, it's only two square inches smaller than the master bedroom.

I closed my eyes, lowered my head and sighed. She's going to kill me.

"Look, I wanna know," I rose up and stared at her soul, "What made you leave home?"

"As if you don't know," she scoffed. "You really don't remember me running after I found out your little plan? And I thought you'd always have my back." she got out of bed and went to the door. "The good that did for you."

And her last words before leaving didn't help my case any further. "I hope you enjoy this life because, after this, you won't ever be apart of mine."

* * *

 **Amari's P.o.v:**

 _He is such an idiot! Who does he think he is? The same guy I fell for that day? HA!_

I made my way to the living room, calming the stomps of my fury. I saw Kaoru holding Butch in a choke hold, but that didn't really stop me. The fact New Townsville was saved and none of us were there to do anything about it.

I pull Butch from under Kaoru to the five-foot distance between us, putting him in a death grip. "What. Happened?" I growled in his ear. My mouth was nowhere near- _ew_ \- but enough to get my point across.

His eyes turn towards me and glares as he chokes out, "Two girls like you overpowered Mojo in two blows. One each."

Two girls. I dropped Butch at that thought. _Two girls like me. But that could only be- No. It can't be. It just can't!_

"Hey, Amari." _Kaoru? But when did she get here?_ "Hey, you okay?"

I shook my head. "Did one of them look kinda like me?" _Please say no. Please say no!_

Butch grunted as he got up from the floor, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, why?"

I stared off into space for probably the second time this week. _It can't be them, but the looks are uncanny. Why?_ "Th-tha-that was my sister." tears pooled into my eyes at the thought. I start running away from everything, from my friends, this house, all of it. I transformed and took to the sky once again. This time, I'm fixated on the truth.

 _If it really is them, I have to see with my own two eyes._

* * *

 **Momoko's P.o.v:**

I woke up three hours ago with Brick's arms wrapped around my waist. I tried everything to get out: opened them, squeeze through, I even tried the pillow trick when I managed to get free! Somehow he knew it wasn't me, got up when I wasn't looking, grabbed me and pulled me back in with him!

He isn't playing either. I slapped him across his face not too long ago and all he did was say, "Hehe Momoko. You know you can't out run meh~."

I need to get out of here. I looked around for something that could help me out of here. Sadly all I see is useless junk. Maybe I can try the pillow trick again, but this time bolt out of here. And that's just what I do.

I pulled the pillow from under my head, eased my way out of Brick's arm, gave him the pillow, quietly ran for the door, opened it and I was free. I, of course, closed the door as best I could without making noise before running down the hall. This better work.

I run around the halls in hopes of finding the girls before, shockingly, slamming into Miyako. Go figure.

"Miya, what are you doing here?" I asked gleefully.

She kept rubbing head, till she heard my voice and looked at me in shock. "Momoko?" I beamed. Her eyes widened as she rushed over, gripping my shoulders. "What happened to you? Are you okay? Where are the others?" She caught her breath after seeing my astonished face. Then taking in her surrounding- I'm guessing- for the first time. "Where are we?"

I calmed down a bit… enough for us to talk and find a way out without attracting attention. "I don't know," I said surveying the area, "but let's look for a window. We could probably find the front of the house and figure out the direction it's facing." I got up and held a hand out to Miyako to help her up. She took it and we were off.

It was about five minutes after until we found a window. _We were high up at least…_ "It's got to be at least five stories tall," I said breathlessly. _What are we going to do now?_

"Momoko," I heard Miyako say. She sounded scared. _Don't blame her._ "How are we going to get out? I mean, what will we do when we are? I can already tell Boomer won't leave me alone. He held me so close to him in his sleep, I could barely breathe!"

I sighed and turned to face her. "You're not alone," I whispered. "Brick wouldn't even let me leave no matter how many time I tried. I just got lucky before I ran into you." I straightened my face and spoke sternly, "Let's keep looking for some stairs. We should be able to find the ground then."

I started running, but I didn't hear feet running behind me I noticed Miyako was still by the window. I gave her a questioning look as she went to open the window. I was scared at what she was about to do. I went to reach for her until she raised her hand and pointed to my waist. "Or," she started. We then made eye contact as she finished. "We could transform and fly out here through the window."

"Miya," I smiled, "you're a genius." We transformed and flew out.

* * *

 **Brick's P.o.v:**

 _"Momoko, you look gorgeous," I said, hugging her lovingly._

 _"Brick," she giggled, "Quite buttering me up." She hugged me back. The two of us were having a picnic in a forest clearing not far from the house. There was some sandwiches and fruits and stuff, but it was all ignored when we got here._

 _I squeezed Momoko a bit harder and noticed how much more...plush? she was. Her giggles threw me off when I squeezed another time. But that fourth time I could tell something was off._

Wait… when did Momoko become so warming towards me?

When did we start going on dates?

Everything suddenly disappeared from under me. Momoko, the trees, the clearing, the picnic- everything and I was left in this dark room. Yet… I could still feel that plush thing under me.

Slowly I opened my eyes hoping to see Momoko is… not in my arms but a pillow. I threw it at the wall enraged with myself for not knowing she left. I got out of bed, running out of my room, not caring what I had on.

 _Where'd she go now?!_

While running at almost top speed, I didn't see someone coming my way until it was too late. The two of us fell on our butts and geez did that hurt. I looked up and saw Boomer. "What are you doing, Boomer?"

"Looking for Miyako," he grumbled getting up. "What about you?"

"Momoko managed to get away this time after her five other attempts," I said, slowly getting up. "How did Miyako get away?"

Boomer turned his head the other way as though remembering whatever it was she did. "Uh…" he blushed, "I'd rather not talk about it." He looked the other way and I dropped the subject.

I sighed, "Come on. Let's go get them before they cause trouble."

* * *

Off in the dark corners of the city, someone is staring at the landscape. They kept a close watch on everything until a ringing went off. The person kept on with what he was doing, answering their phone.

"What?" they said into the microphone.

"Did you see them?" someone asked on the other end. The other party had a deep voice indicating they're male.

"Yeah. One's on the run," they smirked.

"Anything else?"

The smirk on the person's face dropped as they thought back to today's events."Well?" This brought them back to reality and the conversation.

The person cleared their throat, "Yeah. Those two are here with their boy toys. What are we going to do now?"

"Hehe. Don't worry about them, I'll handle it, just get the others ready. Things are lookin' good for us though."

The person scoffed, "Whatever. Just call when you have everything planned out and avoid contingencies this time."

"Whatever mom." That was all the person heard before the line was cut.

With that, he put his back to the city and walked off.

* * *

 **P.s.**

 **The chapter for _Cursed Lips, to those who've read it already,_ is a teaser for right now. When this book is done with, I'll jump between that and _The Asylum._ **

**Whelp that's all from me.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Bwye!**


	5. What Are You Doing?

_**Hey guys, sorry this is late. I'm coming to the end of my Senior year and I finally felt this was perfect to post so here you all go. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Kaoru**

"Butch, I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah! Bu-Ah-tter-c-Ah-p! What the fu-ACK did I do?!"

I had him in a chokehold, twisting his legs and planting all my weight in my ass on his back. _I'll teach him not to mess with me._ "Explain to me what you and your brothers want with us," I growled.

"Well I wou- Ah fack!- ld if you'd get- Ow!- off me!" I was reluctant but did so anyway. All set if he tries something though. Butch, after he stabilized hisself on his feet, got up and dusted off. He looked into my eyes deadpanned.

"Look Buttercup. This is just me, but lately, I can't seem to get you off my mind ." What? "Since that last fight the four of us had, before the witch came along, I thought about you at least once a week, maybe just that month." _What the fuck?_ I had dropped my defense lost and confused by what I was hearing. _This has to be bullshit. Right?_

"But after that first fight..." he trailed off, contemplating on what happened that day. _Yeah right._ _You guys kissing the floor without even touching us was a fight._ "Whatever. All I'm saying is that since then, something in me has drawn me to you. I don't know, but I couldn't get these images of us together. They felt real." He then grabbed his hair and turned away from me.

"Okay, I don't know, but I can't seem to live without you somehow."

At this moment did I finally do what I've been trying to do my entire stay here: I left. "I refuse to listen to your shit anymore. Go tell that story to someone who cares because I don't." I walk out the first door I saw, just happened to lead me outside. _Huh._ I kept moving, not looking back once. _Uh huh._

I transformed and took to the sky. I didn't care what the future held. If Butch isn't a part of that, I gladly accept.

But for right now: _Find the Professor, find Amari, help the girls._ I need to be smart about my decisions. If I go back, I could become stuck even more than I was.

 _Please be safe._

* * *

 **Butch**

 _Ow, ow, ow._ Only twenty minutes went by and I thought I'd have feeling back by now. _Guess not._

Going back to my room, I notice two lights darting around as if they lost their minds. "Brick. Boomer." They stopped and glanced my way. "The hell happened to you two?"

Brick scrunched his face. "Bubbles and Blossom are missing."

I sighed before mumbling, "Great. Now the original trio is gone along with the Witch-"

"Wait, only Bunny is here?!" Boomer shouted, cutting me off.

I threw an irritated stare his way Brick must've picked up on. "Looks like it," he sighed, crossing his arms. Soon his face lit up with some elaborate scheme or idea of some sorts. "Maybe we could use this to our advantage."

 _Brick, what the fuck are you thinking?_

"Let's go find Blitz," he said running off. Boomer and I followed him to somewhere before we hear two figures colliding with one another around the corner.

 _"Ow…"_ That's a girl's voice. I looked over to Boomer and the two of us made a turn before stopping at the display before us.

We each cracked a smirk. Boomer pocketed his hands while I folded mine. "Well Brick," I started as we shared a quick chuckle.

"Looks like that plan of yours ran right into you this time." We picked her up and headed off down the hall.

* * *

 **Blitz**

After dragging Bunny… _or Murycho?_ _Whatever!_ After dragging her out of that whacked situation, I brought her to the kitchen to finally give her some food.

She had slumped in one of the stools resting under the island table with her arms splayed across the slab. Broke my heart to see her so upset.

I went to the fridge to see what we had to make with.

 _Nothing._

The fridge was drier than a desert in western movies. _Great._

I felt gloom and grief as I turned sheepishly only to see Bunny had disappeared.

I darted out the kitchen as fast as the wind could carry me throughout this castle-like house. I gave up after three hours of running and searching, sulking all the way back to my room only to see her depressed on my bed.

"Bunny!" I yelled in exasperation. Just as I made my way to her, my door closed behind me. I turn to see Brick with a crazed smirk on his face as his cap shadows his eyes, one foot raised, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. _Oh no…_ I had squared up before he could.

"So the Puffs and That Witch left," he said kicking off the wall.

"All except Bunny," I heard Boomer from my right.

That leaves Butch. "So, mind if we use her as bait?"

 _Assholes._

* * *

 **Tunisha**

 _The four of us have been roaming around this crazy city for at least three hours and seems no one knows who Amari is._

"Seems this girl kept a lower profile than we thought," I groaned a mumble.

"That's impossible. She's louder than anyone I know." Ryan commented with his hands supporting his head as he faced the sky. That earned him a kiss on his head.

"Sweety," I whispered out in a sickly sweet voice.

"Y-yes my Shining Star?"

Before I could utter another word, a hand was thrown over my mouth. I looked back and saw Ki'Ana with a bored face. "Stop playing around and focus you two." Once she withdrew her hand I calmed down and agreed.

"I got a bad feeling we shouldn't overstay our time here anyway."

"As long as there're no time bombs, we're all good."

"Ryan!"

I shook my head, holding it. _I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. Lord, I love him. I'm gonna kill him!_

Ever since that day, we all change. Ki became withdrawn, Ryan acted stupid, Max was more… analytical, and I became aggressive. We didn't understand why, but something didn't seem right. We didn't feel normal in our own skin. As though an impending future was coming and none of us- not even Amari- could stop this and that scared the hell out of me.

 _I just hope it's not what I think it is._

* * *

 **Kaoru**

I flew over the forest after leaving that house with only one goal in mind: _Amari better have answers!_

Zooming passed four cities just to get back home.

 _How far out is that forest?_

Finally getting to Townsville, I made a beeline for the lab in hopes Amari was there. Sadly, she wasn't. Nor was the professor. So I flew home in hopes my family they didn't realize I was missing.

By the time I got to my house, I de-transformed before walking through the door. As soon as I did, I was jumped on by my little brother and bum-rushed by my older one.

"Where the hell/heck have you been Kaoru?!" those two hollered.

After shaking the two lugs off, I laughed off the tension and said, "Sorry, me, Momoko, Miyako, and Murasaki we trying to help Amari with her Japanese as she with English. After everything, we kinda passed out." _Best lie for now I guess._

"Ok," my mom smiled, "as long as you're safe. I don't care."

All of a sudden, a large arm was thrown over my neck, knocking most of the wind out of me. I looked up and saw my dad smiling cheekily. "Yeah, just make sure this escapade doesn't happen again without telling us first."

I laughed at my family. _I never want to leave what I got._ "Promise."

The rest of the day was like any other: Fights, games, and stuff.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

 _Something's not right here._

Sitting in my private library reading on the events of the world, I feel an odd presence waiver over me- one I know I've felt before.

 _It couldn't possibly be… No that's impossible._

 _Yet…_

Focusing on the feeling, I hoped and prayed it wasn't who I know it is.

Sadly, luck chose to play for the other team this time.

 _Huh, so they are here._

Yet, I had told them not to come here. I set down my cup, turned my crown and looked at the calendar. _October 10._ I sighed. _It's Tuesday. Friday won't be as joyous a day as I hoped._

I abandoned my desk to go out for some fresh air. _This crazy life placed upon these kids shouldn't have happened._ I sighed as I thought about the past. How simple everything was. _Surreal even._

Those girls, they were the best of friends and to see them tear apart like this kills me. Such a forced decision for that of others, I hope a better life can come there way instead of this loop they're forever stuck in.

I walked to my balcony, looking out to my natural encampment, resting my arms on the railing.

 _Be safe kids._

* * *

 **Amari**

 _Where are they? Please let this be a nightmare._

Here I am flying high in the sky, hoping to spot a group of people out of the ordinary and that's proving to be harder than it should. I managed to get to the professor's lab and talk to him about what happened. Everything possible as to why I broke the door. _Whoops._

"And now I feel like a jerk for leaving them with the Ruffs." Tears were running down my face as I looked back at everything. Regret stood out the most. "I could've done something to get us all out of there. I had the power to do that and yet…"

"Amari, it's not your fault. You had over a million different thoughts going at once." He tried to soothe me- didn't work. _I'm an emotional mess._

"Professor, if I don't go back and get them out of there, I fear the worst will happen. And I mean far more dangerous than HIM." It's bad enough those five are here, but the aftermath of them being here is what I don't want to think about.

 _And that's what scares me._

I got off the couch and took a heading to the bathroom, all ready to wash my face. But before I could even get through the door…

 _"All right! Get yo sneaky ass out here now!"_

I facepalmed at Nisha's antics. _Geez, this girl can't stay hidden for the life of her._

* * *

 **Max**

"All right! Get yo sneaky ass out here now!" Nisha yelled. _So much for an in and out._

"Finally!"

"How did we not see it before? This hill looks over the entire city." I have to agree with Ki'Ana here.

But then again, "The place does look more like a house so we wouldn't have had the slightest idea just from looking at it."

"What do y'all want?!" she yelled back.

"An explanation!" Tunisha fired again. _This might turn into a fight._

"Guys," I said to get Ki'ana and Ryan's attention. Once we all made eye contact, we bolted out of the building. Ki'Ana and I running to the right of the door and Ryan to the left. We cleared out just before a ball of flame passed the threshold.

 _"Why do I need to give you an explanation?!"_

 _"You left! And for what? Because you couldn't protect yourself!"_

 _"I was already planning on coming here in the first place! Just had to move it up earlier than I hoped because someone decided to sell out and work for the devil!"_

There was silence. _Too much silence._ I then heard Ki'ana's soft voice"What do you think is going on?"

The three of us looked to one another and back in, unsure if we were safe to enter. I faced Ryan, hoping he'd take action in calming his girlfriend down, but he chickened out. _Wimp._

I held Ki'Ana behind me as I peered inside. I noticed how neither were there, but a little robotic dog was pointing down a hallway. It looked traumatized for a mechanical object.

I motion for the others to follow as I led them down the walkway of this shockingly cozy apartment. After about five turns, we found them huddled together, Tunisha crying a possible flood and Amari was seemingly trying to calm her down.

"I thought we lost you…"

Amari chuckled as did the rest of us. "There's no way I'd leave you guys without reason so why worry?" she said with a smile. "Besides," she began, extending her arms, "you're the light to guide our way home. And you waiver when you're angry, so I need you to calm down."

"No hug for your sister?" Ki'Ana whined with her arms extended.

"Not on your life." We each shared a small chortle. _That's her._ "Come here you guys," Amari sighed, extending her arms for a group hug we all gladly accepted.


End file.
